Please don't stop theLove
by PrettyPetalProductions
Summary: Taylor broke her ankle and now Chad has no one to dance with. Or does he... Chyan ONESHOT SLASH


My first Chyan song fic (sort of). Please be nice and REVIEW!! Betaed by my ever so wonderful beta Magicalrachel. Music: Rihanna-Please don't stop the music. (ONESHOT) (SLASH)

CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN

"She can't be sick!" Chad exclaimed furiously, as he entered the East High Auditorium to find Ryan.

"Well she is!" Ryan yelled back at Chad. In his opinion, Chad was being such a baby about the whole situation, only agreeing to be in the musical because Taylor had told him she needed him in it, and then complaining because she had shattered her ankle and couldn't come to practice. It wasn't like it was her fault.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Chad persisted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Find someone else for today." Ryan answered, his voice softer than before. He could see how much this was stressing Chad out.

"Like who?" Chad asked.

"Like Ryan." Kelsi answered angrily, as she walked through the door to the theatre. Chad had been angry all day since he found out Taylor had had the accident, and she was sick of it.

"What!" Both boys yelled in unison.

"Don't start with me…" Kelsi threatened, making it clear that the situation was really pissing her off. And both boys had learnt that when Kelsi was pissed it was in everyone's best interests to go along with whatever she said. Ryan thought she was almost worse than Sharpay. Almost.

Ryan and Chad looked at each other uneasily but agreed to do it for fear of their lives.

Both boys exited the stage on opposite sides, readying themselves for their entrances. Kelsi started to play:

_Please don't stop the music, music, music, music, music, music. _

The introduction finished and Chad burst out from the curtains singing…

_It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favourite place_

He swaggered over to the middle of the stage and started to dance. Ryan joined him on stage, casually walking out from behind the curtains.

_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah) _

Ryan glanced at Chad seductively just like Taylor was supposed to have done, and as the song continued he danced over to Chad and began to sing…

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party _

_But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist_

Chad grimaced and reluctantly placed his hands on Ryan's waist. Ryan rocked his hips along with the words with an uneasy look in his eyes.

_Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face _

Ryan slipped his hands under Chad's hands on his waist and took them in his own. Chad pulled back on them, slamming their chests together. Ryan leaned up into Chad's face to deliver the last lines, as Chad started his part.

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play _

Chad dragged Ryan across stage a bit and then returned to dancing with him.

_I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it_

Chad stood behind Ryan and placed his hands on Ryan's waist again and swayed left and right in time with him, both singing in perfect harmony.

_Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music _

Then Chad sang on his own again as the next verse began.

_Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode _

On the word explode, Ryan and Chad jumped in the air arms outstretched. Then Ryan continued.

_What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh) _

Ryan grabbed the front of Chad's shirt and sung the lines in his face. Then Chad began singing again…

_I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it_

The song continued and this time their roles were reversed, Ryan's hands on Chad's waist, Chad leaning in to Ryan's face to sing as the blonde boy slammed their chests together. Both still looked uneasy as they danced, the tension between them growing as the choreography forced them to be increasingly more intimate. It seemed like the song would never end

_Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music _

_Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coosa_

Please don't stop the music

They both stopped as Kelsi finished playing and looked breathlessly into each other's eyes. The tension from the dance stayed with them and Chad suddenly found himself overcome by the irresistible urge to kiss Ryan. He tried to stop thinking about it as the song ended, but then Ryan's tongue darted out to lick his lip and Chad had moved before he could stop himself.

His mouth connected with Ryan's forcefully. Chad was _almost _expecting Ryan to back away and slap him or something, but Ryan didn't, and instead kissed _Chad_ back. Hard.

"Uh guys?" Chad was vaguely aware of Kelsi's voice as they stood in the middle of the stage, his mouth still on Ryan's, Ryan's hands entwined in his hair, not minding one bit.

"Guys!" she repeated, "I don't think that's how this is supposed to end."

This time Chad was definitely aware of Kelsi's voice. He broke the kiss, dazed, and turned to face the composer, squeezing Ryan's hand as he let go.

"I'm going to run it again," she said.

The music started, and the boys took their positions.

And this time, neither of them minded.


End file.
